PLANTS VS. ZOMBIES: EVIL PATRIXXXX BOSS
ONE DAY, DERE WAS AN EVIL PATRIXXXX WORSHIPPER. THE DIFFERENCE WAS THAT HE WAS A CHILD!!! OMG!!! HE USED TO LUV EVIL PATRIXXXX BECAUSE HE EAT SO DID HE. UNFORTUNATELY, HE NEVER LIKED EVIL PATRIXXXX EVAR AGAIN DO TUE SOME WEIRD GLITCH IN HIS CHINESE GAME! DA EVIL GLITCHE THAT CHILD IS MAI BRO. I INSTALLED HIM AN 10+ GAME CALLED, PLANTS VS ZOMBIES EVEN THOUGH HE WAZ 31 YEARS OLD!!! I LET PLAY FOR 100 HOURS UNTIL HE COME LIKE A SPOILED CRY-BABY. I HAD ENOUGH SO I HAD MY GUN AND BELT TO DAT MOFO, BUT HE CAME SAYING DAT HIS GAME WAS GLITCHED!!! I LOOKED AND WAS SHOKED. HE COMPLETED 168623789121873219 FLAGS IN SURVIVAL:ENDLESS!? I CAN ONLY GET TO 3 FLAGS, I NOOB, I DUM, BUTT HE SMART LIKE ALBERT EINSTIEN! LET'S LIVE DAT SHOT ALONE, KAY'? I TAPPED DA SCREEN TO SEE WHAT WAS HAPPENING, DOUBLE TROUBLE SHOK! DA BOSS WAZ EVIL PATRIXXX!!! OMG!!! DA BOSS DA INTRO WAS LIKE JOJO! INSTEAD OF DA JAPANESE WORDS, THERE WERE P'S!!! UNDER THE FACE WAS HIS DARING NAME, EVIL PATRIXXXX. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. BEFORE I PLACED MY JALAPENO, EVIL PATRIXXXX JUMPED LIKE A MONKEY FROM ONE LANE TO ANOTHER! I WASTED DAT SHITTY PLANT. EVIL PATRIXXXX PULLED OUT SOMETHIN' I NEVER SEEN BEFORE, A SWORD! HE DESTROYED THE FIRST 6 PLANTS IN HIS WAY AND TOOK OUT HIS MIND BALL OF DESTRUCTION! IT F'ED THE LAWNMOWERS! BUT THAT WAS NOT YET, HE THREW 3 CHIKEN NUGGIES AND THEY GREW ZOMBIE BODY'S, CHIKEN NUGGIE ZOMBIES. I PRESSED MY FACE INTO THE GAME TO EAT THE ZOMBIES, MMM NUGGIES. EVIL PATRIXXXX REACHED HIS 2ND PHASE! HE FIRED JELLY ONTO MY PLANTS, BUTT NOT MY COBBY CANYONS! I SHOT A CORN NUKE TO BOOMBASTIC HIS ASS UNTIL HE HAD AN EVIL SHIELD TO BLOCK DAT SHIT. I WAS FUSTRIAGHTED. I SHOT 9 BAJILLION OF MY COBS AND I DID IT! IT WAS NOT OVER YET, I SWEAR (F***) I HEARD SOMEONE SAYING, WE IN ENDGAME BEFORE THE 3RD PHASE. DA LAST PHASE WAS SUPER DUPER ULTRA HARD, EVIL PATRIXXXX COMBINED HIS PREVIOUS ATTACKS. HE SUMMED A GOAR FEST TO DA LAWN WITH 2000 GARGANTUARS. I SHOT DEM WIF MY NERF GUN AND AT THE SAME TIME EVIL PATRIXXXX USED HIS BUTT TO CRUSH DA PLANTS. IT WAS AT DAT MOMENT DA GAME GAVE ME 10 MINUTES TO DEFEAT DAT BOSS BEFORE IT USES IT'S WURLD EAT POWER. I SHOT THE SAME AMOUNT OF COBS AT HIM SO HE DED, DEN HE ROBLOX OOF SOUND. OOF! WENT EVIL PATRIXXXX. I DID IT I BEAT HIS ASS. AFTERMATH MY BRO SAID IS IT OVER? I SAID YES U STUPID SCAREDYCAT. DEN ON THAT FATEFUL DAY HE WOULD ALWAYS GET PTSD BECAUSE OF THIS ONE-TIME BOSS THAT APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE IN HIS GAME. DEN, MY MOTHER LOOKED AT ME WITH THIS CREEPY-ASS EVIL PATRIXXXX SMILE, SPOOOKY!!! DEN, SHE SAID HAIL PATRIXXXX, DEN MY FATHER SAID THE SAME THING, DA HOLE HOOD SAID THE SAME, DID I RELEASE AN CURSE? DEN OUT OF NOWHERE I HEARD AN SCREAM EEEEE! IT WAS FROM DA TV, EVIL PATRIXXXX! NANI? I HAD THE BALLS TO KICK HIS BALLS AND PUSH HIM INTO THE TV AND HE BLEED. OUH! OOF! HE SAID BEFORE HE DIED BETWEEN HIS EYES. I MATRIX-FIGHT EVERYBODY IN DA HOOD SINCE EVERYONE DED, I DED BY KILL WIF A BUTTERKNIFE. LESSON/MORAL DO NOT PLAY PLANTS VS ZOMBIES EVAR AGAIN OR EVIL PATRIXXXX WILL COME AFTER U. BY THE WAY U NEXT! Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:EVIL FOOD Category:Vidya games Category:Trollpasta Category:TRUE STORY Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Wall of Text Category:ALL CAPS Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:English Class Failure Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?! Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Im died Category:ROBLOX Category:Stuff Blowing Up Category:Cliche Madness